


Todd Ming has a decision to make

by Deepizzaguy



Category: WordGirl
Genre: Gen, Music, decision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepizzaguy/pseuds/Deepizzaguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todd "Scoops" Ming who is a reporter for the Daily Rag has a decision to make. Reveal the name of his friend Becky Botsford as Word Girl or keep her identity a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Todd Ming has a decision to make

Word Girl and her partner Captain Huggyface along with their assistants the Bad Girls Of The Isthmus Donna and Debi Isthmus were outside the hideout where Word Girl calls her home. Donna, Debi, Word Girl and Huggy were looking at Todd at he is struggling with his conscience whether to tell the people of Fair City that Word Girl is Becky Botsford. Donna "Cousin I know one way he will never reveal your secret." Word Girl "Donna just because you and your younger sister are nicknamed The Bad Girls Of The Isthmus does not give you a license to harm him. EVER!" Debi "Donna, our cousin is right. He was joking when he nicknamed us that moniker. There is freedom of the press in this country. Remember that." Word Girl (thinking) "I hope that someone else up there likes me. If not I am doomed." Then suddenly Todd sees in his presence two persons who are miniature size that are near him. One mini Todd is wearing a red union suit and a pitchfork. The other mini Todd is wearing a white three piece suit with a green beret. The red suit is Todd evil person, the white suit Todd is his good side. Evil Todd "Go on Scoops. This is your chance to be the next Dan Lather. Go for it. You will be famous for life." The good guy Todd whispers to Scoops "Scoops if you reveal the secret of your friend Word Girl to the people in this town, your life will be in extreme danger. You will be having the Word Girl curse. Think about that pilgrim." Word Girl looks at Scoops who has taken notes on the knowledge of his friend. Debi then picks up her trumpet and she starts to play "Taps". Donna then sings the lyrics of the song "Put out the lights. Go to sleep." Word Girl "I can see why you two are called The Bad Girls of The Isthmus. You are doing a great job encouraging me." The two sisters finish the song. Todd then says to the foursome "Despite my nickname Scoops, I have decided not to reveal your secret identity. I had a talk with my conscious. I have decided to keep quiet. Funny thing the good guy in me sounded like that late actor John Wayne. He called me 'pilgrim.'" Word Girl "Thank you Scoops. It is a wisest decision you have ever made." Word Girl drops to her knees and makes the sign of a cross across her chest.) a Huggy "Thank you Scoops. My partner and I are big fans of the late actor that was nicknamed The Duke." Donna "Debi, Scoops, Huggy and Word Girl it is time for us to celebrate. We shall sing to that song 'Measure Of A Man' and then 'When The Saints Come Marching In' Hit it Debi." Debi plays her trumpet she calls Louisa. The heroes and the reporter are dancing to the song as Donna belts out those notes with the same vigor as her singing idol the late Donna Summer. The catch is that songs sung by the Isthmus Sisters have the power to erase from the memory bank any secret that anyone has that they do not want to be revealed. The end of this story. I do not own the characters of Word Girl.


End file.
